1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network card device, and more particularly to a network card device having a protective structure to protect the card members that are engaged into the network card device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical network card devices are provided for coupling to computer facilities, and may comprise a side portion for plugging various card members.
However, the card members will be extended outwardly of the typical network card device, and thus may not be suitably protected, and may be hit relative to the typical network card device, and may thus be easily damaged after use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional network card devices.